Symptoms
by nuttymeggie
Summary: KelNeal. Neal hasn't been feeling up to par lately, and goes to his father to confer. Set after Lady Knight.


"Father? Can I talk to you for a little?" I ask my father, Duke Baird of Queenscove, peering into his empty room. He finishes rinsing his hands off and nods.

"What about?" He asks, looking at me.

"There's something wrong with me. But I don't know what, or how I've contracted it, or anything, but I don't know what's going on. So I've come to you. I didn't think I would know what was going on with me, anyway. I mean, I was only in University for a small bit, there's still much for me to learn, right? I don't know, maybe it's something really simple, but I hardly understand simple. I am me, after all. I read philosophy for fun." Father starts to smile, and I look at him with a puzzled expression on my face. I shake my head and continue.

"Still, I've been doing research -secretly with what little resources the palace had, a pity, really, one would thing that they would have many more tomes and books about medicine- in secret, and I've come up with absolutely nothing. There's nothing there about what I've been experiencing.

"The things that have been happening have been very bizarre, indeed. For one thing, they seem to be happening only when I'm with my friends, something embarrassing indeed. I never want something like that to happen when I'm with my friends! Especially Kel. She's been all...skittish. Not like these court girls who are truly skittish, but for Kel, this is skittish. She always seems on her guard with me. I want to put her at ease, but I can figure that out once I cure myself.

"You would think with my Gift it would put out what was happening, but it seems to help amplify it, almost, for small things keep breaking, or a button popping, or _something_ whenever I'm with my friends. Another thing is this feeling in the pit of my stomach, like a nervousness that can't be erased no matter how I try. It's so terribly annoying! Butterflies, and I can hardly put together eloquent sentences when I'm with them!" I get up to pace, running my fingers though my hair.

"Actually, it seems it's more just with Kel. I can feel my face heat up, although my fingers go so terribly cold, like I'm frightened. And I can't figure it out! It's like I'm little again, my brain too undeveloped to make proper thoughts, much less put those thoughts to words and speak them! But Kel's still so pretty...did I just say that? Yes, I guess I did. It's true, big, dreamy hazel eyes, silky soft brown hair -the few times my arm or hand have deemed dared to touch it, of course- creamy skin. It's infuriating! But not infuriated with her, just at myself. Why can't I figure it out, Father?" I ask. At this point Father has a wide grin on his face. "What?"

"Your symptoms seem to lead to one thing," Father says. "Oh, Neal."

"What? You know what it is? How? What gave it away? Is there a spell, or recipe...?" I ask, stuck at how easily he figured out the problem that's been plaguing me for weeks.

"I'm sorry. I think you should find this one out on your own," Father says, clearly amused at my most disgruntling conundrum. He gets up from his chair, patting me on my shoulder. "You're a smart boy. You'll figure it out on your own."

"But...Father!" I say. I hate whining and whiners, but this was a desperate situation! I have to know! It's been eating me up!

"Why don't you go talk to Kel about it?" Father suggests, letting a chuckle escape. "I bet she knows all about your problem."

"Father!" I say, considering begging.

"If you don't figure it out after talking to Kel, come see me again," Father says. I dramatically sigh, just for his benefit.

"If you insist, I will take myself to Kel's rooms to talk to her about my problem. But rest assured, I will blame it all on you if this goes wrong!" I say. Father openly laughs again.

"Oh, Neal. Aren't you almost twenty-six? And almost married?" Father asks. I nod, wincing at the thought of Yuki, and how her parents forced her back to the Yamani Islands for a, "proper husband." "Then stop the dramatics. Go down to Kel." He pauses. "Good luck."

"Luck? What for? We're just going to have a chat, aren't we?" I ask, confused. He smiles again, a sneaky smile.

"Of course, Neal," he says. "Now shoo. I have some reports to write."

I walk down to Kel's quarters in the Knight's Wing. I knock and she answers, short hair askew, her beauty glowing.

"Neal! Come in!" she opens the door wide, and I nervously walk in. "What do you need?"

"Um...my father sent me to talk to you...?" I say. "I have this problem, you see, and he knows, but he doesn't want to tell me! He said you would know..."

"What's this problem you seem to be having?" Kel asks with concern, sitting, motioning for me to sit. I sit next to her, looking off thoughtfully. "Are you hurt? Do you need my help?" I shake my head.

"There's something wrong with me, I can't seem to get my nerves to calm down, but it doesn't seem to happen around anyone other than...you..." I trail off, going red. She smiles. "And there are butterflies in my stomach, and I'm all nervous, even now, and I can't stop my heart from racing, even my magic's making me go haywire, and I can't stop it...do you know what's the matter?"

"Of course," she says. "It's quite simple, really. You've just never really...experienced it, I suppose. Not even with Yuki...shame. I thought you two were..."

"What is it? It would've gotten to Yuki, too?" I ask. "I've looked through books, and scrolls, and it's just not anywhere!"

"Those stuffy books don't know anything," Kel says dismissively. "I'm no expert in the subject, certainly, but I know what's the matter with you."

"Tell me!" I plead. "Help me get rid of the blasted thing!" She serenely smiles, and my already racing heart doubles the pace.

"I'm not sure you want to be rid of it," Kel says.

"What?" I ask, confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well..." she says, placing her hands on my shoulders, and my skin catches fire. She leans in and kisses me softly on the lips, her lips very warm, and sweet, and...oh my. I relax into her lips, and feel the slight chapping on her lips, and the bit of peppermint behind all the sweetness, fresh and exactly what I needed...my eyes slide shut, but as soon as it begins, it's over, and her cheeks are flaming as I'm sure mine are.

"I see," I say in mock-seriousness. "This is dire. I might not get out of this without some help. And you did offer..." She smiles again, and this time my hand cups her face, and I lean in, so our lips are almost touching. "I just might have to take you up on that."

"Of course," Kel says. "I'd be hurt if it was any other way." She closes the gap again, kissing me again.

"Imagine what the conservatives will think," I gasp out. "My sponsoring you was all just a ploy for you to seduce me into your wicked, harlot ways. It'll be all over the palace." I kiss her fiercely, she has to hold onto me to stay upright. I grin. "It worked so well."


End file.
